


Our Love Language

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Poetry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Draco's musings on how much he loves Harry's hands and the history of their touches.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Our Love Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> This might technically be a bit late, but hey, it’s the thought that counts, right? I wrote this for a brumal poet who loves two summer boys the same way I do. Happy birthday, Lily. 💛

When I dream of fire,  
I wake to the memory  
of your hand reaching for mine.

The same hand you refused  
to give at eleven due to  
my own careless words.

Each callus you earned  
catching Snitches, grasping  
your wand, wielding a quill.

That hand rests on the curve  
of my hip, fingers splayed  
and possessive in sleep.

I remember each press  
of your fingertips against  
my skin in vivid detail.

You like to comment on  
the contrast of the dark  
and the light of our skin.

I can only revel in every  
moment that you touch me  
with such careful reverence.

Your love is conveyed   
whenever our fingers  
twine together as we walk.

Mine is in my surrender,  
letting your hands go places  
no one else has ever been.


End file.
